Crimson meets Gold
by Geminigrl1513
Summary: Edward a human drinking vampire meets Bella Cullen a vampire that only drinks animals can her and her family save Edward from his murderous ways when crimson eyes meet gold.
1. Blood bath

**Okay so for those of you who know me you know that I wrote musical mayhem. However I had to delete it. why you may ask its because that when we moved last week my mom decided to throw away all of my chapters that I had written so I decided to start a new story sorry for everyone who liked it I hope you like this story just as much.**

**Disclaimer: the twilight universe and all of its characters belong to stephnie meyer. (**

_E.pov_

I could feel the life of my victim slowly being sucked away with each mouthfull of blood I took from her. Her very essance filling me and taming the wild thirst. Her thoughts ran wild through my head as I tried to block them. I drank deeper now her thoughts becoming more hazy until they finally stop. Her last breath leaves her lips and her heart stops never to beat again. When I am sure she is completely drained I pull away and continue on my journey leaving her body in the alley where I found her.

Since I was reborn into this life I have always hunted humans. Whether they be drug dealers or stay at home moms it made no difference to me. They are nothing better than cattle. I had heard of our kind surviving on animals in the north but the idea didnt suit me. Why fight what we are? If we die we go to hell anyway no matter who or what we hunt.

I vaguely remember my human life. I was born Edward Anthony Masen on June 20, 1909. My family live on a large plantation somewhere in the south. When I was seventeen I was walking around our property when I was grabbed and dragged of somwhere thenext thing I know I feel a pinch on my wrist and then I felt fire buring me from the inside out the pain became so bad I held my breath until I finally blacked out. I woked up a couple days later on the outskirts of a small farming town in Oklahoma I was alone and I never found out who changed me.

Now about 80 years later I move from city to city staying in the shadows hunting whenever the thrist takes over. I stay until the police start getting a little to close then I find another large city to claim as my hunting ground. Right now I was headed to Seattle from Chicago. I chose Seattle because with its weather I could go outside in the daytime to blend in more if I needed to. Of course if a human were to stray to close to me they would notice my strange crimson colored eyes. But humans with their primal survival instinct shy away from my kind so that threat is unlikely.

I reached Seattle a little after sundown my senses on high alert I take a deep un-needed breath and I am glad to find no other vampires are in the vicinity. With my throat becoming drier I use my sense of smell to locate my prey and begin my hunt. Let the blood bath begin.

**Okay so review and tell me what you think about it and if you would like me to continue. constructive critism is allowed but no flames please.**


	2. Good morning

**Thanks for the reviews everybody. Anyway my school starts on Monday so its will get harder to update but I will try my best thanks eveyrone.**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie meyer owns everything except for oreos I own those well at least the ones in my kitchen.**

_B.pov_

"Bellaaaaa." my small pixie like sister whined from the outside of my door. I groaned and turned my ipod up as loud as it could go, hoping to drown out the little vampires bell like voice. No suck luck if anything she got louder.

"Isabella Marie Cullen turn off your music and get ready we are starting school today remember?" Ugh how could I forget. You get really tired of the school system when you go through it as many times as I have. But Alice promising bodily harm if I didnt get up right now I thought it best to listen to her. So I go up and dragged my sorry butt over towards my closet leaving my beloved ipod on the desk beside my bed.

I walked to my closet and started to pull my favorite pair of jeans that were so ripped up they looked liked they were about to fall apart of one of the many racks of clothes when my other sister Rosalie came through my door.

"Morning Bella, Alice told me to tell you that if you even think of wearing those jeans she will personally burn all of your favorite clothes." then she just smiled at me and walked out the door. Me and Rose have what we call a rocky relatioship we love each other but most of the time we are at each others throats.

With Alice's threat in mind I started looked for a sensible yet stylish outfit in my huge over stuffed closet. My sisters are shop addicts but they refuse to get help saying that the world would be lost without fashion. As I was contemplating my clothing options I felt my mind wander to the new school we would be starting. There were only three hundred students at Forks High making it a perfect place for my family. Just because we hunt animals doesnt mean we dont get tempted. But with the small amount of students the blood lust wouldnt be as strong. But if something were to happen it wouldnt go unnoticed in a small town like this.

My brother Jasper is the one I am most worried about he doesnt have as much practice as the rest of us and its hard for him. He and Alice were the last to come to our family. Carlisle was the first then he found me in an alley when I was 17 in 1930 the vampires who turned me had killed my parents first then came after me. I woke up alone and Carlisle found me and told me what I was and about his diet so I stayed with him. Then he turned Esme and they immediatly fell in love with each other. Carlisle and Esme our like my parents figures I love them more than anything. Rosalie came next she was left for dead after she was raped. Five years later she found Emmett and the two have been inseperable ever since. Alice and Jasper came to our house unexpected one day telling us they were moving in and ever since then we have been one big happy family of vegetarian vampires.

I shook my head clearing it of thoughts of the past grabbed a pair of stylish black skinny jeans with a teal and grey stripped cuff sleave sweater top. I slipped on my trusty black flats grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs to meet my siblings. When I reached the last step they looked at me with that 'what took you so long look' I just rolled my eyes at them grabbed my keys and went outside into the cool morning air. Let the torture begin.

**Well thats all for now folks please review it makes my day.**


	3. Let the torture begin

**okay here is the next chapter. I would like to thank you all for my reviews I appreciate it. Anway on with the story. Oh yeah and I don't own anything.**

_B.pov_

The drive to the high school was silent and uneventful. Rosalie and Emmett were taking pda to a new level in my backseat next to a very irritated and slightly disturbed Jasper, while Alice sat in silence in the seat next to mine and kept looking straight ahead at the road in front of us. I began thinking about the new school again. Hopefully the students would be more unique rather than the shallow ones that we usually find. But somehow I doubted it.

I found the high school and drove around to find a suitable parking space for my baby. I didn't want to park my car to close the the other ones knowing that it could possibly be hit or scratched and me and Rose put to much work into my car to have it ruined. My car is a silver McLaren F1 not very subtle especially in a small town like this but being vampire we cant help but indulge in fast vehicles. Emmett has his red off road jeep wrangler, Rose has her red BMW M3 convertible, Alice has her canary yellow Porsche, and Carlisle has his black Mercedes. Jasper however loves motorcycles rather than cars. He has three right now and is looking to buy a fourth.

As I pulled into a space close to the end of the small parking lot I could see the looks we were getting from the other students. Most of them couldn't keep their eyes of my car or us as we stepped out my car and into the foggy air. I rolled my eyes at the humans as they continued to stare. Didn't their parents teach them its impolite to stare at others. I closed my door gently behind me and took in my surroundings. That is until my head jerked towards Emmett as he slammed my door loudly causing my car to shake. I let loose a low growl unheard by human ears. He just laughed until rose smacked him in the head. I nodded at her in thanks she just shrugged while Alice and Jasper laughed at Emmett's surly expression

"Sorry Bella." I just shook my head at him and started moving towards the school. I went into the building labeled Administration to get our new schedules. Alice and I were going to be juniors this year. While Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were seniors.

As we walked through the door and into the warm air of the small office I could hear Jasper hold his breath. With the warm air and the room being small the scent of the woman sitting behind the desk typing on the computer was mouthwatering. I swallowed back the venom that had begun to to build up in my mouth and went towards the source of my discomfort. The lady looked up when I reached the desk and her eyes nearly popped from her skull. She continued to stare until I made a small cough getting her attention.

"Hello can I help you with something?" her voice was shaky and her face was red with embarrassment.

"I'm Bella Cullen and these are my sibling today is our first day." I explained in a soft voice as her eyes lit up in understanding.

"Oh of course here are your schedules and a map of the school." She explained as she started handing us each a packet of papers. "And you all need to get this slip signed by your teachers and return it to me at the end of the day." I took the papers and thanked her. We walked out of the uncomfortable room and looked at our schedules. Emmett, Jazz, and Rose all had the same first class they waved at us and headed of towards Government and Economics in building four. Alice snatched up my schedule and jumped with excitement.

"Oh Bella look we have all of our classes together except for fourth." She began to drabble on about our classes as we headed to building three for our English class. Truthfully I am glad me and Alice have most classes together that way I wont have to bother trying to talk to the humans just Alice. I sighed as we made it to the classroom. Alice and I walked towards the teacher and handed him our slips. He signed them and told us to go and find seats. Alice immediately led me towards to seats in the far back of the class were we wouldn't be bothered. As we sat back in our desks the bell rung signaling the start of class and students started to pour into the door openly starting at us as they took their seats.

Our teacher, whose name was Mr. Henderson, ordered the class to attention and started on a boring lecture about Edgar Allen Poe. I sighed again this was going to be a long hour. Oh well it could be worse right?


	4. A new problem

**Okay I decided to give you guys another chapter today as a special treat. So I expect reviews from all of you.lol anyway enjoy.**

_E.pov._

The teenager in my arms warmed my cold skin as I drank the life from her. Her eyes became dull the spark in them completly gone. I sighed and threw her body away from me as I took her last ounce of blood from her small and fragile body. I checked my clothes to make sure that no blood was on me so that I wouldnt grab attention.

I walked out of the alley and into cool morning air of Seattle. The sun was above the horizon now but you coudlnt see it because of the rain clouds that seemed to be permenantly halted above the city itself. Nevertheless I stayed close to the shadows not drawing attention to myself as the humans ran around in their morning routines ready to start another day of their pathetic and meaningless lives.

As I began walking around the city taking in my new hunting ground I had a very uncomortable feeling in the back of my skull. It felt like something was pulling me in a different direction than the chosen path I was currently on. I decided to humor this feeling and changed my path. I walked out of the city and into the nearby woods. As soon as I went past the treeline I ran to the north west not knowing my destination but wanting to know what was waiting for me when I got there.

_B.pov_

Our first three classes went by without incident. Sure there was the normal staring and whispers from the humans as they took in our appearances but I have been around people long enough to know how to ignore them. Thankfully they mostly kept to themsleves sensing that we were dangerous and not to come to close. However a couple brave souls fought their instincts and came to talk to Alice and I before our third class had begun.

Their names were Jessica Stanley, a shallow and simple minded girl with a head of rather large curls, and Mike Newton a boy that reminded me a lot of a golden retriever waiting for a command from its master. They invited us to sit with them at lunch we of course politly declined and they ended up walking away one in defeat and the other in anger.

When the bell after third class rang Alice and I met up with our sibling outside of the cafeteria. All of them compalining about how boring their classes had been so far.

"Really she doesnt even know what she is talking about you would think they would actually teach proper history to the people that teach us." I had to stop myslef from laughing every year Jasper has to comment on how the history class is taught. But being apart of the civil war Jasper knows what he is talking about. Most of the time.

"Calm down Jasper before you make all of us angry." Emmett warned as we walked into the doors and took a place in the food line.We dont eat it but we have to keep up appearances if we want to stay in this town for awhile. After we got our food we all sat in a table close to the door and away from the humans. I saw Jasper begin to control his feeling. Emmett was right we didnt need Jasper to send of waves of anger it would just end badly.

We as vampires are granted special gifts when we are reborn into this new life. Jasper can feel what others are feeling. He can also chnage what they are feeling making a generally happy person become enraged or put a person to sleep. Alice can see the future although its never constant always chnaging based on the decisions a person makes. I have a very unique gift I can hear peoples thoughts but also put my thought in their head. Thats usually how I communicate with my family in public we can have whole conversations without uttering a word.

We sat silently at the table. Rosalie was fixing her hair after Emmett tried to put her in a headlock and Emmett was rubbing the arm where Rose hit him. Jasper was staring out the door and watching the small drizzle of rain fall from the sky. I looked at Alice and saw her glassy expression. She was having a vision I checked to make sure no humans noticed her black and unresponsive eyes when she gasped. Everyones head at the table turned towards her waiting for her explination. She looked at me and our eyes connected.

"Another vampire is coming here he chould be here right before night fall." she thought. I kept my face impassive as I sent her my thoughts.

"What should we do?" She pondered for a moment before responding

"We need to go home and talk to Carlisle he will know what plan of action to take." I nodded at her Carlisle always knew what to do in these type of situations. I told my sibling through my power that we needed to leave they nodded and we rose gracfully from our seats and left the cafeteria. We walked in human speed towards my car and got in. I pushed the gas pedal as far as it would go and headed towards home to discuss the new problem that had presented itself to us.


	5. Arrival

**Okay so I have been inspired and have great ideas for this sotry so hopefully the chapters should be updated at a good and steady pace. I have this chapter and over half of the next chapter done. Anway thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (**

_B.pov_

We weren't really nervous about the new vampire that was currently making its way towards us just curious. We didnt now why another vampire would travel to this specific area hopefully they were just passing through. But when we did meet each other I hope that it doesn't come to a fight over hunting grounds. Of course if a fight were to break out we would have the upper hand we had the second largest coven ever created and could easily overpower the stranger.

When we entered the house Esme and Carlisle were sitting on one of the couches waiting for us. Alice thought it would be better if they were both there so she called Carlisle on the way over and he rushed home from the hospital. Carlisle as always had his usually calm and collected look in place while Esme, who sat beside him, had worry dancing through her eyes. We all just stared at each other none of us daring to break the silence that had settled in the room

"Hello kids how was your first day?" Carlisle asked trying to break the silence.

"It was like every other first day we ever had." Rosalie stated in a rather rude tone. This made me angry seeing as Carlisle was like my own father and had done nothing wrong. I warned her that she was over stepping her bounds with a low but feral growl and she responded to my threat with a growl of her own. Thankfully Esme stepped in before anything got out of hand

"Thats enough children we have an issue that needs to be settled." Esme scolded

"Really mom its not issue let me take care of it." I rolled my eyes at Emmett's statement as he flexed his muscles trying to show off. No one was very impressed.

"Typical Emmett wont even think about the other possibilities to settle a problem lets just handle every issue we have with violence." Jasper said in a sarcastic tone. Emmett of course didn't take to kindly to his words and pounced. Jasper moved just in time and Emmett hit nothing but air. Jasper came up from behind Emmett and then all hell broke loose. The boys got into a wrestling match and Alice and Rosalie were yelling at each other for yelling at each others husbands. Poor Carlisle and Esme were just shaking their heads not knowing exactly how to intervine. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough Already." I yelled. That got everyones attention because being the shy and quite person I am I only yell when I am extremely upset. Seeing my reaction everyone settled down and let Carlisle start the family meeting.

"Thank you Bella now on to the subject at hand Esme and I think it would be best not to take any action until we know of the strangers intentions." I had to agree with this plan. It was sensible and should stop an unnecessary fight from breaking out. Unfortunately not everyone shared in my opinion.

"What you cant be serious Carlisle this could put the whole family in danger." Rosalie said through clenched teeth. I could see Carlisle try and hold back a sigh and I felt another growl start to form at the back of my throat.

"Now Rose we don't need to go picking fights were they are not needed." Esme voiced trying to calm the nerves of a livid Rosalie.

Rose was about to open her mouth again but a glare from the rest of us was enough to keep her from talking. Suddenly everyone in the room grew tense as Alice's eyes started to glaze over. Jasper was immediately by her side. The rest of us waited in silence for the news that her vision would bring. As suddenly as it came the vision was over and Alice's high bell like voice broke the tense atmosphere.

"Nothing has changed really it seems that he is just passing through but I cant be sure its like another decision has yet to be made." The news was bittersweet to say the least but it could have been worse.

"There see we have no reason for a conflict at this point lets just wait until he arrives." We all nodded at Carlisle's order. He was after all head of the family and we respected his decisions.

"He will be here in another hour. I suggest to make things more casual we meet him in the clearing a mile north of here." Alice suggested. Carlisle agreed and we ran to the clearing making it their in less than five minutes. To pass the time Jazz and Em decided to have a wrestling rematch. We all cheered them on as the rolled on the ground faster than human eyes could see. It seemed like Jasper had the upper hand and was about to finish the fight when a shift in the wind brought a new scent to our senses. Our instincts kicked in and we all went into a defensive crouch the stronger ones of the family formed a semi circle around the weaker. Like a lion pride protecting their cubs.

We stared into the southern entrance of the clearing were he would make his entrance. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared under the treeline. Our stranger had finally arrived.


	6. The coven

**Okay yes I know I told you that I would update regularly but I forgot all about my parents and how they love to ground me so I got grounded. Sorry you guys had to wait but here is the next chapter enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

_E.pov_

As I came closer to my mystery destination the pull became stronger urging me to run faster. I complied and became nothing but a blur in the forest. Only the wind of my passage leaving any proof that I had passed. I had a feeling that my journey was coming to a close and my theory was proven true when a familiar smell hit me and I stopped dead in my tracks. Vampires and from what I could tell a rather big coven. Strange my kind usually stay solitary unless they find a mate.

I walked at human pace now to where the smell was coming from. I could hear the sound of a fight as I came closer. To a human it would sound like thunder from a passing storm but I knew better. Maybe I was wrong maybe it was two covens fighting over territory rather than a large one. The smell became stronger, I was just moments from meeting these strangers. Their smell was unique, sweeter somehow then the vampires I usually met. I was just about at the treeline when the fighting stopped. They had undoubtedly smelled me so there was no reason to run back now so I stepped up to the treeline and paused waiting.

There were seven all together three males and four females. They all had the same strange golden eye color telling me they were infact from the same coven and the fighting I heard had been nothing more than a game. The males made a protective semi circle around the females. The males consisted of a muscular bear like one, a blonde lanky one, and a more mature blonde haired male that was undoubtly the leader of the coven.

The females were all very different from one another. There was a short pixie like one with short spiky black hair, a blonde one that could easily be one of the most beautiful of my kind and she knew that by the look in her eyes. The third was motherly looking probably the caregiver of the coven she had kind looking eyes and caramel hair that flowed down her back. The last female made any coherent thoughts leave my mind. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my long life. Her brown hair flowed down her back her ends slightly curling. Her eyes were big and doe like and her lips were plump and soft looking. She could easily put all the other females to shame including the blonde one. She didn't have any extreme features she was a simple beauty. But a beauty nonetheless.

I stayed at the treeline waiting for them to invite me to come closer. I didnt want to fight them knowing I would lose to such a large coven. And the thought of attacking the brown haired female made a unfamiliar tug erupt in my chest. Both sides were silent until the leader stepped forward and began to speak.

"Hello you can come into the open we wont attack unless needed to." I decided to take my chances and stepped out into the open.

**haha cliff hanger again. I am mean but I promise I will update tomorrow or if I get a lot of reviews later tonight.**


	7. Edward

**Okay like I promised another chapter. But first I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews I have been getting I am just happy that at least some people like my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

_B.pov_

I dont know what I expected the other vampire to look like but it was definitely not the god that was walking towards us. I had never seen a man nor vampire as handsome as him. Adonis himself stood before me staring at me with piercing crimson colored eyes. He had bronze colored hair that was messy yet neat. He wore a pair of black jeans and a red button up shirt with black shoes. The color of his clothes made his skin look even more pale and ghostly.

I looked at his eyes again he must have just fed recently for them to be such a glowing color. As if he knew I was staring at him his eyes locked with mine and gold melted with crimson. He had a calculated expression on his face as if he was trying to figure me out. He looked at me in such a way that if I were a human I would be blushing like mad. He smirked at me and looked at Carlisle who had started to speak to the stranger.

"Welcome my name is Carlisle and this is my family Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Isabella." He pointed us out as he said each of our names. When he said my name the strangers eyes held mine once more before flashing back towards Carlisle.

"Hello my name is Edward." Edward replied in a voice that could rival silk.

"Nice to meet you Edward." Esme said sincerely her voice warm and welcoming

"Edward would you like to join us at our house were we could get more acquainted?" Carlisle asked. Edward thought about it for a moment and I found myself hoping that his answer would be a positive one.

"Yes thank you." Edward replied. Carlisle nodded and we took of towards home. The run took less time than I thought and in no time and before I knew it we were in front of our house. Carlisle walked in and the rest of us followed and filed into the living room. Edward seemed a little tense but kept his face calm.

"Please take a seat Edward." Edward nodded and sat down in the arm chair next to him. I frowned when I noticed that is where I usually sat at but sat on the floor infront of Alice and Jasper's couch. He noticed me sitting on the floor and frowned then stood up.

"Please take a seat Isabella you shouldn't have to sit on the floor." Edward said his voice low and calm. I held my breathe for a second before responding.

"No please you are our guest I really don't mind." Edward looked like he was about to press the manor but I just shook my head and he sat back down. Everyone was quite for a moment and I noticed that my family had their complete attention on us. A half second later Carlisle remembered to speak and began the questioning.

"Right so Edward what brings you here?" Ah thats Carlisle for you straight to the point no beating around the bush. Edwrad contemplated the question for a moment before responding.

"I have just recently came to the Seattle area and decided to check out the surrounding areas when I picked up your scent." His explanation fit but by the tone of his voice it sounded like there was something else. Maybe I was just loosing it with my old age.

"I see well if its not to much trouble we would like to ask you to please refrain from hunting in this area." Carlisle asked though he made it sound like a question there was no room for argument and Edward knew that.

"Of course seeing as you hunt from animals I am sure you dont want to have to move due to a couple humans dieing." The room tensed at his words. How did he know about our diets had he been spying on us.

"Excuse me for asking Edward but how did you know of our diet?" This could be dangerous if he had been spying on us and we couldn't tell than he could hide his scent somehow.

"I have met other of our kind that has told me of northern vampre surviving on the blood of animals the talked about the ones with golden eyes." At these words the room went from tense to somewhat calm though I am not sure if it was because of his words or because of Jasper.

"I see now Edward do you posses any powers?" That got my interest immediately I love learning about the different powers that our kind can have.

"I am a mind reader however I find myself being unable to hear your thoughts Isabella." I was shocked by his answer. Why couldnt he hear my thoughts? Not that I am complaining I had been thinking pretty embarrassing thoughts especially when I first saw him.

"Interesting perhaps it is because Bella's power also has to do with mind reading."Carlisle theorized. Hmm could be never thought about that before.

"Anyway Bella can read you thoughts as well as put her thoughts into other peoples head, Alice can see the future, and Japser can feel and manipulate emotions." Edwards eyes flashed to mine again but this time instead of looking away he continued to stare at me his crimson eyes seeming to pierce me. I finally looked away from his gaze and focused on everyone else. Unfortunately they were all looking at us. How long had we been looking at each other? Why was Esme looking at me that way. I don't know whats going on but I do know that it will be interesting getting to know Edward. Carlisle coughed to get every ones attention and then the questions started again.


	8. Sunny days

**Okay guys here is the nexy chapter sorry it took me awhile but school has been hectic and I am trying to get a job so yeah. Thanks for the reviews I love reading them they make my day so keep sending them in. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie meyer owns the twilight world and everything in it.**

_B.pov_

Man can Carlisle talk. I mean really all we need to know is that he is a vampire, hunts humans, reads minds, and is a god sent down from the heavens. The questioning went all through the night and Edward answered every question politlyand even asked some of his own. Throughout the night I would catch him glancing in my direction but when he saw me looking back at him he would turn his head away. When the morning started to approach Edward decided to ask one last question and because my luck just sucks he asked it to me.

"Isabella why do you choose to go school filled with humans? Surely the smell must be agonizing." His tone was curious not sharp or disgusted. This surprised me.

"I want to fit it I shouldn't have to hide in the shadows." My answer surprised him and for a second he was speechless. That second was all I needed.

"Come on you guys lets go get ready for school." I said. But as I started to ascend the stair case Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"We cant go the sun will be out today and tomorrow." Alice said in a pleased tone. Something was up, she was hiding something. For the first time since we moved here I took down my shields and looked into her mind. Unfortunatelyfor me she saw my move coming and started to translate Romeo and Juliet into Japanese. Damn. Of course it seemed that Alice wasnt the only one happy by the news my entire family looked happy to get a day off. I looked towards Edward and was surprised to see him staring at me a smirk playing on his lips. Oh how I wanted to smack that smirk off of his flawless, beautifull, tast--. Woah where did that come from?

"Bella why don't you take Edward out to that meadow you found?" I am going to strangle Alice I swear it. I sighed and motioned for Edward to follow.

The trees blurred by us as we ran both at a steady pace neither going ahead of the other. Once we broke through the treeline and into my meadow we stopped. The hadn't broken through the thick clouds yet and probably wouldn't for a couple hours. I sat down on the cool grass and just stared off into forest in front of me. I felt Edward sit next to me but I didnt say anything and neither did he. We sat for what seemed like hours but was only minutes when he broke the silence.

"So Isabella how did you find this meadow." Edward ask in a silky voice. How could I deny him an answer when he talked to damn sexy?

"Call me Bella please Isabella sounds to formal and to answer your question I was hunting when I found this place I come here to relax and get away from an annoying pixie like she devil." I explained. He nodded and chuckled.

"Your sister has a very playful and insightful mind however she knows how to block her mind off when she is up to something it seems." So he had been looking in her mind also he must know something is up.

"Well with me being around all these years she has mastered that skill." I explained

"Indeed." Edward replied

We went back into a comfortable silence with only the soft whistling of wind being heard. Edward laid on his back and stared up into the clearing sky. The sun was close to breaking through and soon the entire meadow would be lit from our sparkling skin. I sighed and took a deep breath allowing the cool and moist air to fill my lungs.

"Do you know how long you will be staying?" I asked Edward.

"Does me being here bother you Bella?" Edward asked still laying on the grass with his eyes closed.

"No Its not like that it was just a question." Well I sounded like a babbling fool and Edward didn't help my situation by laughing.

"Well it depends I am intrigued by your life style I might stay around a bit and observe your family if that's alright." Edward voice was soft and alluring and I suddenly wanted to lay down next to him but I stopped myself before I did anything stupid.

"I'm sure it would be alright but you would have to ask Carlisle not me." Edward was sitting up again and his crimson eyes held my own. I stopped breathing as he continued to stare at me his face blank of emotion but his eyes were filled with a warmness that I couldn't explain. At that moment the sun decided to make its appearance and our skin started to shine like diamonds. The sun was directly above us meaning it was already the afternoon. I hadn't realised we had been sitting here that long. I was thinking about telling him we should head home when Edward asked a question.

"Bella how were you changed and how did you come to be with Carlisle and your family?" As soon as those words left his lips I felt my body go ten degrees colder.


	9. A story

**Sorry for the late update I cannot tell you how sorry I am that you had to wait to so long. I do have a good reason though and here it is. I have tests, exams, and research papers coming out of my ears because my dumb teachers dont understand that people actually have a life. So blame my teachers they like to torture me.**

**Anyway on to the update**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing......its sad isnt it.**

B. pov

No why did he have to ask that question? I cant answer him, I just cant. I have tried to forget about it after all of these years and I refuse to let that memory resurface.

I looked at Edward and he semmed aware that something was wrong. Whether it be from me being slightly twichy or the extended silence I didnt know. Hi eyes though red and lethal looking held nothing but worry and confusion. I had to think of a way to get out of this that wont make me seem suspicious.

Oh I know.

"Really Edward it's pretty boring I would rather hear your story." By the way Edward looked at me I could tell that he knew I was just trying to distract him. I also knew he probably was not going to let it go. But thankfully he decided to humor me. At least for now.

Edward took an un-needed breath and closed his eye. I could almost see him mentally preparing himself for the story ahead. Maybe I shouldnt have asked him to tell me.

"Well I was born into high society. My parents owned a large plantation somewhere in the south. I cant exactly remember where it was." Edward started. I could see it too. I could see Edward growing up on a large plantation. I could see him on horseback, at large fancy parties. I felt sad he had such a promising life and it was taken from him in the worse way possible. Shaking my head I brought my attention back to Edward.

"My parents were never really around. Usually they would be at a party or they would travel to a nearby city to talk to business owners. One night I had decided to take a walk around our land." Edward started to get a pained look and I knew what came next in this sad story.

"Edward you dont have to tell me anymore if you dont want to." My voice was almost begging. I didnt like him remembering his painfull past. However he just smiled at me.

"No Bella its fine. It actually feels good to tell someone." Edward explained. I sighed and nodded my head for him to continue.

"As I was walking near the forest I got grabbed from behind and dragged off into the trees. After that all I felt was the burning." I shuddered at the memory of the fire like burning that consumed your body after being bitten. Edward sighed and continued.

"I woke up in a forest somewhere. I didnt know what happened to me and the person that had taken me was gone. I walked east trying to find a town or something but instead I came across to young boys on horseback. I was about to ask them where I was when I just snapped. The next thing I know they are both dead and I was covered in their blood." At his last words Edward's eyes flashed to mine. He looked like he was making sure he hadnt upset me. Seeing that I was okay and wasnt going to run from him in terror he began his story again.

"I was so appalled at the thought that I had just killed them so I ran faster than I could have thought possible. And I didnt stop running until the next day when I saw water." As Edward started to go more into his past his face began to show more of his emotions ones that he would probably have kept locked behind his mask of clam. His eyes were distant not really seeing me or the meadow, but as if he was actually back in the past and staring out at the ocean.

" I stayed in the woods near the beach and tried to remember what had happened to me. I knew something was wrong how had I ran so fast and how could I have killed those children without a second thought. But no memories came to me only the memory of the pain." This time it was Edward who flinched at the memory of the buring or maybe it was from the memory of killing his first victims.

"One night a vampire named Alexis showed up. She was 50 years old trapped in the body of a thirteen year old girl. Of course at the time I didnt know she was a vampire or that I was one either. She told me what I was though of course I didnt believe her at the time. But as the days went by and I began to feel the thirst that she had warned me about I finally grasped the twisted reality that I had indeed become a vampire." I smiled at Edward trying to comfort him and he smiled back but the smile didnt reach his eyes. Could it be that he still feels pain over the loss of his human life? Edward looked up at the clear sky and continued.

"Alexis told me everything about our world and taught me how to hunt. She told me about you animal drinkers but I believed that I was damned, a child of the devil. So I continued to drink from humans not caring about saving a soul that I didnt think I still possesed. After a year Alexis and I parted ways. She could put up with my attitude that we are all evil so she left. After that I began moving from city to city and that has how it has been for the last 60 or something years." At the end of his story Edward gave a relieved sigh and his mind came back to the present.

We lapsed into a tense silence. Edward probably waiting to hear my response to his tale. I was trying to sort out all of the thoughts rushing through my head.

"Im sorry if I upset you Bella." Edwards voice was low almost a whisper but I heard it all the same.

"Edward you didnt upset me I was trying to think of something to say." I admitted in an embaressed tone. Edward chuckled.

"Yes I can see how my story would jumble your thoughts, but we should really get you back before your family thinks I ran off with you." Edward said his tone lighter with amusement. Though I couldnt be sure I could also sense another emotion hidden inthe depths of his crimson eyes and I was going to find out what it was.

**Well there you go. Review please.**


	10. Go Fish

**Well here is the next update. Thankfully it didnt take nearly as long to post as the last one. Anyway I want to thank you for the nice reviews and messages I have recieved they always brighten my day. Also I am thinking about starting a new story and if you have any ideas on what it should be about or any helpful hints i would appreciate it. Now on to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie meyer owns everything besides the plot.**

Nerve wracking are the only words to describe the last couple of minutes. Through out my story I could see many emotions go through Bella's head. I was surprised however that I never saw the hint of disgust or fright. I was sure that she would run from me and tell me to never come near her again. I of course would have honored her wishes because I knew I was a monster better than anybody. I am not sure why she does not see it.

When she first asked to hear my story I immediatly knew that she was trying to deviate the attention from herself. I dont know why she didnt want to tell me her story. Maybe she does not remember or maybe she just does not trust me enough to tell me. But then again why would she we have only known each other for a short time. I wonder if there will ever be a time when she will feel comfortable enough to tell me her story, to let me into her mind. I do doubt it because sooner or later she will come to realize that I am a monster and she will leave.

After my story we sat in the meadow for a little longer just enjoying the sun and the fresh air and enjoying the freedom of not having to hide what we are. Bella in the sun is a beautiful sight. Her skin, like all of our kind, sparkles with what looks like diamonds as soon as the sun kisses her skin. But somehow on Bella the sight is even more breath taking. Never in my existance did I ever think I would find someone as lovely as Bella and when we part ways I am sure I will never find anyone that can compare to her. She is an angel trapped in this hell of an existance. She does not deserve this life, but then again who does? Also if Bella was never turned I would have never had the pleasure of seeing her, of meeting her. Though it is a selfish thought I guess I am also glad she is a vampire.

Shaking my head free from these simple and scattered thoughts I brought my attention back to the present. We had just arrived back at her house and now we were sitting around the living room enjoying each others company. Emmett the big bear like one was playing some type of war game on playstation 3 agaisnt Jasper and loosing terribly. The blonde one Rosalie was in the garage tinkiring with the cars and Alice was laying across the couch flipping through a very thick and scary looking Vogue magazine. Carlisle and Esme both left to go and do something elsewhere which left me and Bella sitting cross legged on the floor across from each other playing a very intense game of go fish. Well as intense as any game of go fish could really be.

"Do you have any sevens?" Bella finally asked after what seemed like hours of contemplating on her part. She took this game very seriously it seemed. It was quite entertaining to watch actually. I chuckled and shook my head

"Go fish." She pouted sticking her pink plump bottom lip out and I found myself fighting to keep sitting down rather than go to her and capture her lips with mine. No not a good idea at all.

"Do you have any threes?" I asked my voice coming out a little strangled. She pouted even more and handed me her two threes. I chuckled and took them from her.

"I win again Bella whats that three games in a row now?" I teased.

"Actually Edward by my count that was game four." Alice corrected. Bella shot her a glare making me and Alice laugh.

"Hmph whatever fine Edward you are the king of go fish are you happy." Bella asked her tone stern but loosing strength as she got near the end. Of course she wouldnt really be angry she is much to sweet for that. I gave a dramatic sigh.

" Well of course Bella all I have ever wanted was to be the king of go fish my life is now complete." At my words everyone starting laughing until Emmett starting cursing due to loosing yet another game to Jasper to which we all laughed at him. This family was crazy and fun. Bella was lucky to have them. Suddenly everyone got quiet. I looked to where everyone was staring and saw that Alice had the most peculier look on her face. I realized that this must mean she was having another one of her visions. We all sat quietly waiting for her to snap out of it. By this time Carlisle and Esme had joined us in the living room as well obviously concerend by the sudden stop of laughter. As quickly as it came Alice's eyes came back into focus and she gave a high pitched laughter making her sound more like a fairy then a blood sucking vampire.

"What is it Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked obviously curious and he wasnt the only one. Alice just looked around the room until she reached me. She looked right into my eyes and stared.

"Edward how do you feel about high school?"


	11. I do

**Sorry for the late update computer trouble stupid thing keeps breaking. Anyway heres the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

B. pov

High school? HIGH SCHOOL!. What did she mean high school. I am seriously starting to doubt Alice's mental stability...well im doubting it more than usual. I mean really Alice think about it for a second you psychotic tinkerbell, Edward is a vampire one that drinks from humans and newsflash high school is believe it or not filled with humans. Do the math you annoying pixie.

Everyone in the room including said vampire in question was staring at Alice with a dazed and confused look. Well except for Rose and Jasper they both just looked bored and uninterested as usual. I coughed softly to break the silence and my family plus Edward broke through their trance of crazy Alice had put them in. I looked at Edward and he caught my gaze he smiled and looked around at my family.

"Alice I really dont know what to think would you care to explain your plan seeing as you are blocking your thoughts with a very annoying song might I add." I opened my mind as well and looked at Alice suddenly my head was filled with Brittany Spears.

"Ugh really Alice I thought even you had better taste then that in music." I quipped. Alice didnt seem amused however and just glared.

"Its a perfectly good song Bella god just because it isnt that head banging or classical crap you listen to doesnt mean it isnt good." she sniffed." Anyway Edward I was thinking that you come and join us in school for a couple days you know so we could get to know you better."

Edward seemed lost in thought and I felt myself following. I imagined Edward sitting at a desk listening to one of our teachers boring lectures or taking a pop quiz. I saw him being fawned over by all of the bubble headed girls that filled the small school.

The last thought made a small growl build into my throat but I kept it down. What has gotten into me why would I care if Edward was being fawned over? Its none of my business Edward is nothing more than a friend. I smiled. Besides its not like any of the humans would have a chance with him anyway he is a vampire after all he couldnt possibly have a relationship with one. I shook my head slightly and looked back at Edward.

"Alice I dont think its a really good idea I dont have as much.... control as you all do I never really had to practice restraint and I would hate to make a mistake that would cause trouble for you and your family." Edward voice sounded very strained and sad. It sounded like he really wanted to go with us and I found myself wanting him to go as well.

"Edward you are going to be fine I can see it and if anything is about to go wrong we will get you out of there but nothing is going to happen I can see it as clear as day." Alice chirped. Edward nodded to her and took a step towards Carlisle before speaking.

"Carlisle you are the head of this coven so I would like to ask your permission to attend school because if anything were to happen no matter how slim that chance might be it would put you at risk." Carlisle sighed and put a hand on Edwards shoulder before smiling warmly.

"Edward it is really not my choice whether you decide to attend school or not but if you are planning on staying for a while I will ask you not to hunt humans at least not in this direct area." We all smiled at Carlisle we knew he wouldnt make Edward leave he is too kind hearted for that. Edward smiled and nodded.

"I agree to the terms Carlisle," Edward then turned to us and laughed. "Well looks like im going back to school." We all laughed and I went up and hugged Edward. I went onto my tip toes and whispered into his ear.

"Im really glad you decided to stay." I let go and back away a little. He looked at me wearing a crooked grin.

"Now Bella dont tell me you have fallen for me." His voice made me want to melt and if I had been human my face would be as red as his eyes. My family laughed and I narrowed my eyes.

"You wish Edward." I turned around walked up the stairs to head to my room. But just as I hit the last step I could have sworn I heared him whisper.

" I do."

**REVIEW......please**


	12. Sulking

**Haha im on a role two chapter in one day. Well actually its two days since I didnt get it posted till after midnight but whatever I think it still counts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothingzip nada zilch sad but true**

The rest of the night was boring to say the least. Edward and I had another game of "ultimate" Go Fish which resulted in me losing horribly.....again. Of course Emmett found it hilarious until I lashed out and his new x-box payed the price. Needless to say Emmett was very quiet after that whether it was because he was sulking or making a plan to get revenge I dont know.

But other than that the night was again I say it boring which leads us to where I am now driving my baby to the boring institution we call school. Rosalie decided to take her BMW along with Emmett, Jasper, and Alice leaving me with a sulking Edward beside me in the passenger seat. Why is Edward sulking you may ask? Well that is a very good question and one that I would be happy to answer. It started this morning.

-Flashback-

"No Edward you cannot drive my car." Edward huffed and rolled his eyes. This was the fifth time he insisted that he drive my car. I dont even let Emmett look at it a certain way why would I let Edward who I had known less than a week get behind the wheel of my baby.

"Really Bella you are being utterly ridiculus what do you think im going to do." I imagined my baby wrapped around a tree or being reduced to a tiny gray smudge on the road. I sent these images to Edward via our freak brain connection he scoffed.

"Are you serious Bella Im a vampire for god sakes I have enough knowledge to drive a car." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Edward I dont care if you had all the knowledge in the world on every vehicle that was ever made I am not letting you drive my baby and that is final." I was proud of myself as I said that sentence each word held authority that said "listen or else." Edward on the other hand didnt seem to listen to the unknown threat and held out his arm reaching for my keys. Oh no he didnt.

"Bella stop being so dramatic and just give me the keys already." He nearly growled out. I raised one eyebrow at him and he seemed to get the message that the tone he was using wasnt going to get him anywhere. I saw the gears moving in his head as he reached out again only this time his arms where beckoning. I looked and saw that his crimson eyes seemed to grow darker.

"Bella," He purred out his velvety voice melting me into goo."Give me the keys Bella." I started to reach for my keys with every intent to give into his every will when my common sense hit me with a tone of bricks curteous of the smirk that had adorned itself on Edwards face. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest. I smiled to myself as I saw every male visbally stiffen. They knew this pose. This was the pose of a determine woman. This was the pose that left the man no option but to give up the fight. And this was the pose that had Edward hang his head and climb into the drivers seat. I saw Emmett and Jasper both shake their heads at their fallen comrad before moving to their respective vehicles. Alice and Rose both nodded at me and I could see them both silently laughing. I let out a small chuckle and climbed into the drivers seat. Edward crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

-End Flashback-

I took my eyes from the road to look at Edward. His face was some what more relaxed and he had un-crossed his arms. I decided that now would be a good time to talk to him about his first day of school.

"So Edward are you excited?" I kept my tone light and playful. Edward looked over at me and then back to the road.

"Really Edward the silent treatment come on what are you five?" Yeah I admit it I was mocking him but he deserved it. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Well Bella I just didnt want to distract you I mean who knows what could happen to your precious baby if you are to busy talking to me." Ok so the mocking thing seemed to be a two way street.

"Look Edward im sorry but I dont let anyone drive my car its how ive always been I didnt mean to offend you or anything." I sighed. I didnt mean to make him feel left out or anything. He sighed as well and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Bella I apologize I am being entirely to childish about this whole thing. To answer your question from earlier I am a bit nervous actually about going to school." I laughed I couldnt help it what did he have to be nervous about?

"And what may I ask are you laughing about Bella." His tone wasnt angry it was light, amused. I shook my head.

"I was just wondering at what you had to be nervous about I mean other than the control thing high school really isnt anything exciting and is definantly not something to be nervous about." He nodded at me and chuckled.

"Your right I suppose." It was my turn to nod.

"I usually am." He just rolled his eyes.

I turned the car into the parking space near the back of the parking lot and looked back at Edward. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and slipped them onto his face.

"Well Edward lets go high school awaits."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
